


Old Friend

by PaladinAlby



Series: Reader Inserts [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: Prompt: "hello, if you are still taking the kingdom hearts reader x character requests could i possibly request something with any of the organization members? sorry its so vague ^^; really whomever you'd like to write one of!"





	Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> [Unedited]

You had been training with the keyblade under the great Yen Sid for 5 years now, in that time you have mastered fighting with the keyblade and using it's power to defeat the heartless and other enemies. For the past year Yen Sid has been letting you g to other worlds, saving them from immense darkness while Sora slept.

Currently you were helping the restoration committee with clearing some areas that were full of heartless, you decided to go off on your own, making your way towards the castle. You honestly hated the castle, the corridors were so confusing to you but they had a habit of becoming swarmed with heartless. You told Leon you would have the castle clear for him in around 2 hours, counting 1 hour for the trek there and getting delayed by heartless.

As you were rounding one of the corners into another corridor you saw a glimpse of red spiky hair and a black coat at the end of the corridor. The hair seemed familiar to you, it was similar to an old friend you had. You walked in the direction of where the figure was, turning your gaze down another corridor, catching another glimpse of the figure.

"What the hell." You mumbled, following the mysterious figure again. You caught up the the person in Ansem's study, they were standing with there back towards you. "Hey you shouldn't be in here."

The person turned towards you and you felt your blood run cold. Those eyes were too distinctive to be anyone else, the signature red spiky hair triggering memories into your mind, the permanent smirk plastered on that smug face.

"Lea?" You said, you took a step towards him and he took a step back, holding the same distance away from you. You furrowed your eyebrows at him, standing still. "Lea it's me, Y/N."

You caught a flicker of recognition in his eyes before he went back to his usual smirking expression.

"I don't know who you're talking about, my names Axel. Got it memorized?" You looked at him in concern, did he really not remember that he's Lea? Or was he truly not Lea and just a man who looks like him? But he has to be Lea! He just said Lea's catchphrase, he has to be him.

"Come on Lea don't play around." You huffed, tilting your head at him.

"Who says im playing around?" You watched him lean back against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. "My name is Axel."

He spoke as if he had to grit those words out, as if he was taught those words by someone else.

"Fine Axel, you cant be here, this castle is off limits to the public." You said, getting frustrated by your old friend trying to play games with you after he had mysteriously disappeared all those years ago.

"See i guess that would apply to me except im not the public." He said, raising a red eyebrow at you.

"What do you mean?" You asked, looking at him with a confused expression plastered onto your face. Before you could get an answer from him, a black portal appeared in the room, a man with black and grey hair walking out of it. You went into defense mode, remembering Yen Sid telling you that those black portals meant darkness.

"Axel, Mr Boss Man wants to speak with you." The man completely ignored your existence, only looking at Lea or Axel or whoever he was now. Axel rolled his eyes at the man, slumping forward slightly.

"Of course he does. Just when my day started to get interesting." Finally, the man glanced at you when Axel said the word 'interesting'. You only glared at the man, your keyblade clutched in your hand tightly.

"Come on, don't want to keep him waiting." The man said, walking back into the portal and disappearing. You looked at Axel again, and he smile apologetically, shrugging at you and walking towards the portal. And like that, he was gone.

You had so many questions running through your mind. Had your old friend fallen victim to the darkness? Why was he calling himself Axel? Who was that man? Who is his boss? You furrowed your eyebrows as you headed out of the castle, making your way back to Merlin's house. You hadn't realized you even walked into the house until you hear someone call out your name, bringing you out of your thoughts. You lock eyes with Yuffie, who has a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you okay Y/N?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. You smiled softly at her, nodding your head slightly.

"Yea im fine. Just tired." You replied and she left it at that with a smile of her own, leaving you to your own devices.

For the rest of week, you couldn't get Le-Axel out of your mind.

\---

You spent the next few months traveling from world to world, saving them from swarms of heartless. You heard that Sora had woken up a few weeks ago, giving you some relief that now, it wouldn't be just you saving worlds. Not that taking out a few groups of heartless was truly saving them, you never figured out the power to find the keyhole and lock the world.

The worst part of the past few months for you was finding out about the Organization XIII, how all of the members wore black coats. That was the only information Leon had given you, claiming it was the only thing Sora could think to describe them as they all had their hoods up when he met them.

Now that wasn't what was bad, no, it was the fact that as soon as he said black coats, Axel's appearance immediately popped into mind. Of course he was apart of the Organization, but why? They stood for darkness and destruction, pure ownership of the worlds that they would only ruin.

That definitely wasn't like the Axel you knew, but of course the Axel you knew went by Lea, always looking for a good fight and getting his ass beat. You smirked at the memories of fighting him, back then you fought with just a normal sword your parents bought you.

You smirked to yourself, walking towards Merlin's house. Halfway to the door you were stopped by a sudden voice, whirling your body to the right, staring at Axel with wide eyes.

"You seem pretty happy for someone who has to stop the heartless 24/7." He said, looking at you under his eyelashes as if he was some innocent civilian. You rolled your eyes at him, giving him a nasty look.

"What do you want Axel." You said, glaring at his sheepish look.

"I was just passing threw, wanted to say hi." He walked closer to you and you tensed, body beginning to go into defense mode.

"What. Do. You. Want." You gritted out, not wanting to play any games.

"As cheesy as it may sound, i thought i should owe you an explanation. You must be pretty confused as to why my names Axel now." You had to breathe deeply at this, calming yourself down. Everyone always made jokes about how surprising it was that you hadn't fallen into darkness from your very small temper, and honestly you were shocked too.

"I think i have a pretty good idea." You said, gesturing to the black coat he wore. "Organization XIII huh? Would have never thought you would become one with the darkness."

Axel grimaced at the disgust in your tone but you couldn't care, the darkness is what threatened the worlds, kept them from being at peace.

"Now that's a little harsh." You felt anger rise in your chest, wanting nothing more than to just hit the man in the face.

"Harsh? What's harsh is you and your pals keeping the worlds from being full of light. What's harsh is you disappearing with a single word. What's harsh is leaving your best friend confused and lonely with no goodbye!" You yelled at him, you were seeing red now and you had to close your eyes, slowing down your breathing. Once you opened them again, Axel's face was one of shock, not expecting your outburst. You sighed and shook your head, looking to the ground. "What's harsh is making me miss you for all those years, and then coming back as if nothing happened."

You walked towards Merlin's house, not wanting to talk to this man anymore. Before you could enter the building, Axel spoke.

"For what it's worth, i missed you too." He whispered to you and when you turned around, he was gone. You felt an emptiness form in your heart, cringing at the hurt it left you in.

\---

The next few weeks consisted of the normal day to day fighting, but with the added appearances from Axel. It was almost like he was following you, and when he was there, he would talk to you about random things from your childhood. At first you didn't reply to him, even trying to ignore him as you walked to and from places, clearing them of enemies.

And then slowly, you began to join in on the conversations of your pasts with him. And soon enough, it became a daily occurrence. After finishing your day, Axel would show up and you would calm down from the adrenaline by talking with him, and sometimes, laughing with him.

What scared you the most however, was the fact that old feelings for the man were forming again. Back then, as young teenagers, you had felt certain feelings for him, feelings you knew he would never return. It was love, not just any love everyone held for family and friends, it was the love that made you want to be closer to Axel. It made you want him around you ever minute of every day, as if he was the only way you could live and breathe.

Today, you were sitting with Axel in the Bailey. You spent most of your time in Hollow Bastion now, letting Sora take care of the other worlds. A week ago you had learnt more about Axel, that he was something called a Nobody. The only way he explained was that he was a human without a heart, however he still remembers what it was like to have a heart, he still remembers who he was. He also explained to you why his name was now Axel, only saying that all of them had an X added to their names. However, he refuses to let anyone call him Lea, because he wasn't Lea anymore and while you understood and continued to call him Axel, it was still sad to know this wasn't the person you once knew.

"Ya know Y/N" Axel started. "You remind me of Roxas."

"Who's Roxas?" You asked, furrowing your eyebrows at him. You remember Sora mentioning that name, saying that the Organization XIII members kept calling him it.

"He used to be a friend of mine." You could see a hint of sadness in Axel's eyes with confused you, he didn't have a heart, how could he be sad?

"How do i remind you of him?" You turned your body to face him now, giving him your full attention.

"You make me feel like i have a heart, he used to make me feel that way too." Axel looked into your eyes and its almost if he was looking at you with love and adoration. You smiled at him, reaching over and clasping his glove clad hand in yours.

"Im glad i do that." You said, wanting to confess your feelings to him but holding yourself back.

"If i knew any better, i would say you make me feel love." Your breath caught in your throat at this, looking into his eyes, trying to search for any jokery but finding none.

"You could try to base it off my feelings then, because im in love with you. All those years ago i was in love with Lea, and now im in love with you Axel. Looks like you're not so different from the guy i spent my childhood with." You confessed, holding his hand tighter. You looked into his eyes again, and what you saw in them told you that he understood.

You both sat together for a while longer, not talking, just appreciating each others presence. And then he had to leave, you felt an emptiness form in your heart again as the portal appeared.

"Hey Y/N?" Axel said before entering the portal.

"Yea?"

"Im pretty sure i love you too. Get it memorized." You smiled widely at him, watching him leave.

Finally, after so many years, you felt whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good! I have so much love for Axel <3
> 
> If you would like to request a reader one-shot or a ship one-shot for this fandom, feel free to comment what you want :)


End file.
